


Close - han jisung.

by Smutlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), well 3racha is a thing but Lix is just a uni student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlix/pseuds/Smutlix
Summary: Nervousness replaced by curiosity, he shifts his weight from his left thigh to his right, and moves closer to the boy to get a better look at him and the sight he sees is so angelic, he questions if this boy next to him was even real: to top off his delicate, fairy-like features, the boy’s face was covered with numerous freckles, so perfectly scattered across his peachy cheeks, even prettier than the spots of the cheetahs he learns about on National Geographic, prettier than tiny drops of dew on pine leaves he once saw at camp in Malaysia, like a million shining stars dancing gracefully across the magnificent galaxy.(or: where jisung meets pretty boy felix and falls for him faster than the speed of light.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Close - han jisung.

Jisung let out a deep, shaky breath, taking his order of an ice americano and a caramel latte for Changbin hyung before stepping away from the line of people waiting for their order. Though no eyes were on him, he felt certain that everyone around him was staring at him and his stumbling steps and knew how anxious he was for the event that would happen in less than an hour.

The brunet knew he was overthinking this. He knew he was being unnecessarily giddy and nervous, and that it was all in his head, but that didn’t help the situation, not one tiny bit. It was his first time busking in such a huge public space with his two best friends, or band mates, to be technical, and he had simply become too filled with anticipation for any of his logical thinking or rationalisation to function.

He is sitting on one of the couches of the cafe, too focused on fiddling with the skin around his nails when he hears a soft ruffle of leather being pressed as someone slides into the seat next to his.

Bleached blond hair with roots of dark brown fell gently over the face of the person, which was accentuated with pink, cupid-shaped lips, a small button nose, and long, thick, lashes above his beautiful, beautiful brown doe eyes.

Nervousness replaced by curiosity, he shifts his weight from his left thigh to his right, and moves closer to the boy to get a better look at him and the sight he sees is so angelic, he questions if this boy next to him was even real: to top off his delicate, fairy-like features, the boy’s face was covered with numerous freckles, so perfectly scattered across his peachy cheeks, even prettier than the spots of the cheetahs he learns about on National Geographic, prettier than tiny drops of dew on pine leaves he once saw at camp in Malaysia, like a million shining stars dancing gracefully across the magnificent galaxy.

Unable to resist, he lifts his hand and almost puts a finger to the fairy-boy’s face until he realises how absurd it would seem, a stranger like Jisung himself, putting his unmanicured fingers on the unsuspecting boy’s small face.

He looks down. The blonde boy is clad in a black, oversized t-shirt, underneath which are black joggers that loosely snug his legs, and to complete the outfit, a pair of lavender sneakers with white laces, unlike Jisung, who is wearing his favorite, obnoxious black leather boots, with casual blue jeans and a yellow hoodie topped over by his puffy red parka jacket. The boy's ridiculously small hands are by his sides, which he brings up to mouth, blowing steam into them and trying to warm himself by rubbing his hands together, as he checks out the waiting line, and Jisung can tell that he hasn’t ordered yet; there’s no blinker with him, and he keeps glancing one too many times, probably waiting for the line to get shorter as people order and leave. The boy pushes his pale hands between his sides and the sleeves of his t-shirt, slightly rocking back and forth to stay heated and Jisung has to do everything in his will power to resist the urge to grab his hands and put them in his parka.

He mentally shakes his head: no, Jisung. Start small.

The logic in him seems to be screaming in disbelief; what does he mean ‘start small’? Start what?!

He swiftly pushes both cups of coffee in the boy’s direction, staring pointedly at the napkin stand on the table, too embarrassed to look the boy in the eyes.

He isn’t looking at the boy, but he can guess how confused he must be feeling. “The shorter cup has ice americano in it and the taller one has a caramel latte with extra whipped cream.” He taps his feet on the tiled floor, trying to focus on the material of his boots, as to not grind his teeth with how small he opens his mouth while speaking shyly. “You looked cold. And in need of a drink.”

The way he said it feels a lot stupider once he has finished speaking and he’s ready to die of embarrassment, but surprisingly, the boy just hesitates for a little while before slowly sliding the taller cup even closer to himself, and then wrapping his tiny fingers around it, nowhere close enough to covering its full circumference.

The boy makes a humming sound, and Jisung can feel the beautiful boy tilting his head to the left. “Why me?”

It’s the first time Jisung hears his voice and despite it being just two single-syllable words, Jisung is utterly shaken by its deepness. It doesn’t match his face, not one bit, instead it completely contrasts his soft exterior (and his soft interior, aka, his kind and sugar-sweet personality, not that Jisung knows this yet.) His eyes widen and he turns to look at the source of the voice, and for the first time, their eyes meet.

It doesn’t feel like butterflies in his stomach, or like fireworks in his mind, or any phrase that Jisung's brain can recall from the love songs that blasted on Malay radio. 

It feels strange, a good kind of strange, a terrifying kind of strange. A small heat takes over his chest, like the feeling of drinking hot cocoa while it rains outside your window. Like lying on a fresh field on a sunny day, like a small, soft, snowflake gently landing on your cheek. Like sun on a winter day, a faint but certain heat accompanied by the cool Christmas breeze. Yet at the same time, it feels like a blast of adrenaline, like riding a rollercoaster - those really scare the cheeks off of Jisung, no joke. As close as he could get to the perfect analogy, he described it like the feeling of sipping the best ice americano - a weird comparison, but at that moment, it matched just well; the moment the drink touches his lips, it's coolness calms him, makes him want to just relax as it soothes his throat and nerves, but the rush of energy and adrenaline it pumps into him makes him feel so jittery, so filled with anticipation and excitement. 

He could go on, describing this burst of emotions for the boy in him (and unknowingly vice versa) but then he realises that he’s been staring at the boy for half a minute now. Y’know, like a creep.

Jisung panics. His pea-brain, swirling with his previous nervousness regarding his performance and his slightly (super) endeared feelings for the boy, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Because I want you to come with me to a busking concert.”

Simple to say, neither the boy, nor Jisung himself had expected the brunet to say that.

The blonde boy stutters, flustered and clearly taken by surprise, “I- what? You don’t even know my name-”

Suddenly confident - who is he kidding, he's shaking in his boots - Jisung surfs his all-containing parka pocket for a pen, which he spins once, twice, thrice in his right hand while he pulls out a napkin from the stand with his left.

“Near Hongik University and JYPE building, HongDae Street, exactly 4:30 p.m. - Jisung.” He scribbles on the napkin, trying to keep the messiness in his handwriting to a minimum.

“I know this sounds really random and I’m probably wasting your time, but please meet me there. Please.”

Maybe it’s the way Jisung spoke, or how much he seemed to want to see the boy again, or maybe his stupidly red cheeks, but the boy just nodded, taking the napkin from Jisung and clutching it tightly in his tiny hand.

“I’m Felix.” The boy - Felix - says, and Jisung can’t remember ever liking the ring to a name so fast without even knowing what it meant. “Okay, Lixi— I mean, Felix. I’ll wait for you.”

Without another word, Jisung grabbed his americano, turned around, and took off, already hearing Chan’s voice scolding him for being late in his head, as he hurries over to their company building to get dressed.

And Felix is left standing there with a tall cup of caramel latte in one hand and Jisung’s napkin in the other. Obviously flustered and red as a tomato, he slides back down on the couch, and reads the last words - the brunet’s name - written on the napkin in blue ink.

Jisung.

Felix doesn’t know what it means, or what the owner of this name is like, or anything about him, really; but the heat slowly spreading across his chest and the soft tingling feeling on his fingertips tells him that he’s already endeared to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked this! please tell me if you'd like a continuation to this and if yes, would you like to see any other pairings in the story? please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed reading, it would mean a lot to me 🥺💖
> 
> thank you and have a great day/night! ꉂ(ˊᗜˋ*)♡


End file.
